


Friendship fics

by DDDDDaddyBiig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDDDaddyBiig/pseuds/DDDDDaddyBiig
Summary: Yeah, shipping fics are cute, but we need some wholesome friendship moments, too.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko & Tsumiki Mikan, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Gokuhara Gonta & Tanaka Gundham, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Yonaga Angie, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Celestia Ludenberg, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto & Owada Mondo, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Friendship fics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, please don't rake me over the coals.

Hello hello, welcome to the request section.

You may request whatever you want in this chapter's comment section. Here are some rules, along with some of my limitations:

-I only write platonic fics, please don't ask for anything more

-Please don't ask for smut

-Yes, I can do "Canon character & reader" (basically platonic x Reader fics)

-Any friendship is okay, preferably ones shown in the games, tho.

-I'm only familiar with the three main games. Just a warning.

-I'm doing this for fun, my dude. I can't write _**everything**_ that is requested.


End file.
